


Best Convention Ever | Jared Padalecki x Reader

by cumberbatched



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Always Keep Fighting, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Depression, F/M, Fan - Freeform, Random Acts, Reader meets Jared Padalecki, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural Convention, spn con, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbatched/pseuds/cumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at a Supernatural convention with your best friend, Katie. You have waited a long time to meet and thank a certain tall, long-haired, handsome actor for his Always Keep Fighting campaign and for, well, being himself. When it seems you have missed your chance you discover you have the best friend in the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”Come on, we’re gonna be late!” your friend, Katie, yelled through the bathroom door of your hotel room.

“Just one minute!” you yelled back as you turned to the mirror for the 100th time. You wanted everything to look just right but, as usual, your dark hair didn’t fall quite right, your mascara didn’t make your lashes as long as you wanted them to be and you weren’t sure if you liked your t-shirt as much as you did in the fitting room at the store. You took it off and put on your plan B shirt: The T-shirt you got for the Always Keep Fighting campaign. You let out a long sigh and walked out of the bathroom.

“Wow, you look really nice!” Katie said as you entered the bedroom.

“Nice? I don’t want to look “nice”. I want to look amazing!” you said as you dropped down on your bed and buried your face in the pillow.

“You do look amazing! But we need to go, like, now. You don’t want to miss Jared and Jensen’s panel now, would you?” 

“No!” you quickly got up and Katie laughed at you as the both of you started putting on your shoes. “I’m so nervous. Maybe I should just forget the question, I mean, what if I just go completely blank. Or I say something stupid or…”

“Stop it! It’s gonna be fine! You’ve been waiting for far too long to chicken out now.” Katie said as you walked out into the hallway. 

When you entered the convention room, half of the seats were already taken but you managed to get a couple of seats near the stage. Katie kept talking about how excited she was about seeing all of the actors – especially Misha but you weren’t really paying attention. Your eyes were fixed on the entry of the stage and your heart stopped for a few seconds every time you saw a shadow moving underneath the door. Your hand was crushing the piece of paper you were holding in your hand with the thing you were dying to tell a certain tall, long haired, handsome someone. As if she could sense how nervous you were, Katie took your hand and gave you a reassuring smile.

“He’s gonna be so touched and I couldn’t be more thankful for what he’s done for you.” You smiled back at your best friend but your smile disappeared as the first words of Carry On My Wayward Son started blaring from the speakers. The whole room started singing along.

“Carry on my wayward son… There’ll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more!” And as the guitar solo started the door opened and Jensen, followed by Misha, ran onto the stage. Cameras started flashing and there were a lot of screaming going on. Everyone in the room started singing along as they stood up from their chairs and started dancing with the goofballs on stage. Although you were singing and dancing and having the time of your life you kept looking towards the door.

“Where’s… “ you went silent and stopped moving (and you were pretty sure your heart did as well) when Jared entered the stage, smiling and waving. You immediately started smiling and your grin was covering your entire face. You jumped up and down to the music with your best friend at your side and your favorite TV trio on stage. As the song came to an end every one sat down and Misha started speaking.

“Hi!” he yelled excitedly into the microphone and the entire room screamed as a greeting in response. “Hi, how’s it going? Waow, there are a lot of people here.” And the crowd yet again cheered. Katie nudged your shoulder and you looked over at her.

“There’s a line forming. Hurry!” You looked over to see that a lot of people had already started forming a line to ask the three guys their question. You got up and walked over to the line to the right. Your heart sank when you counted how many people were actually in front of you. The girl in front of you – well, at least you assumed it was a girl, was dressed up like a leviathan. You were equally as impressed by the details of the costume as you were creeped out by it.

“Hey, that’s an awesome costume.” You told her and you thought you heard a mumbled ‘thank you’ in response. You smiled at her and turned your attention back to the stage as Jensen started speaking. He was talking to Misha who apparently had just made a joke on his behalf.

“Don’t embarrass me in front of all these people.” Jensen said in pretend-mad voice.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Misha said but continued to talk about a prank he pulled on Jensen on set. When he had told his tale and everyone in the room, including the three men on stage, were done laughing Jared said:

“Okay, let’s start with some audience questions!” he said and pointed to the man standing at the front of your line. “Hi, what’s your name?”

“Hello, I’m Robert.” The man said.

“What’s your question Mr. Singer?” Misha joked and earned a laugh from the crowd.

And so the panel started and as the line got shorter and shorter your nerves started to get the better of you. You looked down at your hands, which were shaking, but you ignored them. Finally, it was the girl in the leviathan costume in front of you. 

“Hel- wow.” Jared said as he looked over at the creepy mask. 

“Holy crap!” Jensen said and got up from his chair to walk a little closer to get a better look at the girl.

“Be careful, Dean,” said Misha in his Castiel voice but also walked closer to your line. As they got closer, you could feel your pulse raise and the girl in front of you tensed. 

“That is amazing!” Jensen declared as he studied the mask. “Would you mind coming up on stage to show this off?” You heard a muffled sound, which you thought were a ‘no’, so did Jensen cause he grinned and took her hand to help her up on stage. The whole room started clapping. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Jared asked sweetly and smiled at her. Although Jensen had handed her his microphone, only an undefinable sound came out. Every laughed as the leviathan, who turned out to be a girl, took off her mask. “It’s Rebecca” she answered nervously and smiled at the three men.

“Hello Rebecca” Misha said. “I must confess, even though it is a very cool mask, that I much prefer the look of you.” The girl’s face turned crimson and she thanked him with a nervous giggle. “What was your question?” 

“My question was for Misha,” she said smiling apologetically at Jensen and Jared, who both rolled their eyes. “I was just wondering how you came up with Random Acts. How come you didn’t choose one thing to focus on in your charity?” She quickly added: “Not that I think it’s a bad idea, I love it actually”. 

“Here we go” said Jensen and motioned towards Misha who then started on a ten minute long rant about Random Acts of Kindness. After that, the three actors hugged Rebecca who went down from stage looking like someone who could faint at any second. 

“Okay, we only have time for one more question” said Jared and looked over at you smiling when he saw your t-shirt. 

“I think it’s over there now,” Jensen said pointing at the opposite line from you and your heart fell down your stomach. Everyone behind you sighed and went down to their prior seats. You just stood there as Jared’s eyes left yours to look at the person standing at the front of the other line. You tossed the piece of paper with your question on it in a nearby trashcan and walked over to Katie. “I’m sorry” she whispered and you just smiled in response. After that question J2 and Misha said their goodbyes and walked off stage as Richard and Matt entered accompanied by screams from everyone in the room. 

Although you never got to talk to Jared and tell him just how grateful you were for him and his campaign and for the show of course and to ask him just what inspired him to open up. You knew how hard it had been for you and you didn’t even have millions of followers and fans. You had a fun afternoon which quickly turned into evening. As the panels ended for the day, you and Katie went back up to your room before heading out for dinner. 

“God I’m starving!” you exclaimed. “Where do you want to eat tonight?”

“There’s this awesome resturant nearby. You know that Italian one we drove past on the way here?” Katie asked you through the open bathroom door. 

“Yeah, but that’s like really fancy. You probably have to make a reservation for that AND I have nothing pretty to wear.” You answered back from your bed. 

“Yeah you have” said Katie with a grin on her face as she entered the bedroom with a simple, yet elegant, black dress. 

“No, you didn’t” you gasped and got up from your bed. “Why?”

“It’s a surprise! Just put on the dress, maybe put on a little make-up and be ready in… Fuck.” She looked at the clock on her phone. “Ten minutes.” She pushed you into the bathroom before you had time to protest.

You went into the bathroom wandering what she was up to. Maybe she felt bad for you because you didn’t get to talk to Jared but that didn’t explain the dress. You stripped out of your clothes, put on the black dress, and looked at yourself in the mirror. The dress defiantly suited you. It made you look like you actually had curves! You put on some powder, mascara and after a lot of contemplation some red lipstick. You went out to see Katie dressed in a blue, strapless dress and some black stilettos. Smiling, she reached down her bag, pulled out a resembling pair, and threw them at you. 

“Auch!” you said ask they both hit you. You looked at the shoes on the floor in horror. “You know I can’t walk in heels!” 

“You’ll need them. Trust me” she winked at me. Okay, that was it. What was she up to?

“Katie? What is all this? Why are you playing dress up and making us go to a place were the only thing on the menu we can afford is the damn salad, when we both know that a bacon-cheeseburger would be a god-sent right about now?” 

Katie just smiled. “As I said, I have a surprise for you.”

\---

As you were seated at the table and the waitress had apologized for only having a four person table available you sat down. You looked at the woman, who had seated you, walk away and couldn’t quite help feeling like she knew something you didn’t. 

“I have to go to the bathroom” Katie said as soon as you had ordered the drinks. 

“You went when we were at the hotel”

“And now I have to go again” she said as she stood up. “I’ll be back in five.”

So you sat there awkwardly for a minute or two, until the waitress came back with four glasses and bottle of white wine. 

“I’m sorry but we didn’t order that” you said confused to the waitress who smiled, as you heard someone behind you say: “Oh, but I did.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sorry but we didn’t order that” you said confused to the waitress who smiled, as you heard someone behind you say: “Oh, but I did.”

You turned around to see Katie stand next to… You got up from your seat in shock as you faced your best friend laughing at your shocked facial expression standing next to Misha Collins and Jared Padalecki.

“What?… How’d…? Hello” you managed to get out accompanied by a smile. What was happening right now? Were they joining you for dinner? You looked at your friend, one big question mark, but she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders as if she had nothing to do with what was going on – Whatever that might be. 

“Hello (Y/N). It’s so nice to meet you” Misha said and gave you a hug before choosing the seat opposite you. Katie sat down next to him and started chatting away. 

You turned around to face, well you had to tilt your head, but you now looked into the hazel eyes of Jared Padalecki and as he smiled at you, you felt your cheeks warm up. “Hi,” you said with a shy smile. 

“Hi (Y/N),” Jared said as he leaned down to hug you. You felt your heart skip a beat as you returned the hug. When you once again faced him, he looked at your dress, smiled and said, “You look amazing, although I have to say you also did wearing the t-shirt earlier.” You laughed and hit his shoulder playfully. “A bit self-centered are we? I was wearing YOU all over my chest.” Were you flirting with him? Stop it (Y/N)! He’s a famous actor and you’re, well, you. He pulled out your chair gesturing you to sit down, you did, and he sat down on the chair next to yours.

“You’re probably wondering why we are crashing your dinner,” Misha said. “Truth is Katie here, contacted me some time ago through Random Acts and told me about how big of a fan you were of the show and,” he side glanced at Jared, “me!” Misha said and smiled widely. “Jared just joined cause he noticed what t-shirt you were wearing at the panel. Quite the stalker that one.” You all laughed. 

All four of you enjoyed your dinner. When you had finished eating and Misha, with protests from Katie and you, had paid you all went outside. 

“It’s been a lovely evening! It was so nice meeting you (Y/N),” Misha gave you a hug and turned to Katie. 

“Can you give a girl a lift back to the hotel?” Katie asked. “Of course!” And they started walking towards a black car.

Before you could ask Katie, what you were supposed to do, Jared turned towards you, “You feel like going for a walk?” You nodded and as you started walking, you wandered when you were going to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't as long as the first one, but I'm already working on the third, so hopefully it won't take as long and it's gonna be a long one.


	3. A Walk in the Park

As the two of you walked through a nearby park you enjoyed the stars and how they reflected in the water of the lake. You kept sneaking glances at Jared, who caught you almost every time. You couldn’t help it. This was like taken out of one of your dreams. One of the few very good ones, you never wanted to wake up from. 

“Okay, if you had one superpower: What would it be?” you asked excitedly. 

“Oh, flying, for sure!” Jared asked with a grin.

“That would be cool, but could you imagine being able to teleport?” you asked looking up at him. “God, just you know, if you feel like going to Hawaii you can just go to Hawaii! Or Italy, or, or Paris.”

“That would be cool,” Jared said laughing at your eagerness. “Okay, my turn. Uhm… What is your first memory? Like, the first thing you remember”

You thought about it for a while. “I was around 3 or 4, my mom and dad were having a huge fight and my big brother, Jason, took me out into our garden. We had this big garden when I was little. And we made this secret cave thing at the back of the garden.” You smiled at the memory. “We spend all day on it.”

“That does sound great.” Jared said and smiled down at you.

“It was,” you said. “The next day he wouldn’t let me in it though.” You shrugged and laughed. “Apparently, playing with your little sister isn’t cool when you have company.”

You walked for a bit in silence.

“So,” said Jared. “You had a question?”

“What?” you asked confused.

Jared smiled and said “At the panel. You never got to ask your question.”

“Oh,” you felt your cheeks warm up. “Oh, I… It was nothing really”

You looked up at Jared who still smiled at you. He gently put his hand on your shoulder and made you stop in your tracks.

“Oh, come on. What was it?” His hand was still on your shoulder. You looked at it and up at the long-haired actor’s beautiful face. Your cheeks were burning up so you looked down at your hands to hide whatever you could.

“I was just wondering,” you looked up at Jared. “How did you open up to people? I mean, how did you find the courage to open up about your depression?”  
Jared looked you in the eye for a moment before his eyes fell on your fidgeting hands. He let his hand glide down your arm and took one of your hands in his.

“It’s not easy,” he said, looking at you again. “All you want to do is just crawl into a whole and never talk to anyone again but that really isn’t the life I want for myself, you know? Nothing gets better unless you want them to. I thought that, maybe, sharing what I’ve gone through and is still going through sometimes might help others.”

You nodded and smiled at him. The two of you just stood there for a while in silence, but it was far from uncomfortable. As you looked deep into his eyes something suddenly changed in them. They became… darker, somehow. Jared took a small step towards you, while your brain went crazy. What is happening? God, he’s handsome. I can’t believe I’m walking in a park at night, with the sky full of stars, with Jared freakin’ Padalecki. 

Your trail of thought got cut off as he took another step closer. You were very close. So close you could feel his breath on your face.   
Suddenly he looked down. He squeezed your hand and began walking again. He didn’t let go of your hand though. When you were outside the hotel, he stopped.

“I have to go around back,” he told you and you nodded.

“Wouldn’t want any fan hijacking your entire night,” you said sarcastically and Jared let out a laugh.

“I had a great time,” he said, still holding your hand.

“Me too,” you said, smiling up at him. You really didn’t want this night to end, but you had to get back to reality at some point.

“Good,” Jared looked down at your intertwined fingers. He let go, but suddenly his hands were on each side of your face, cupping it. He looked deep into your eyes, before both of you closed them and your lips lingered in a tender kiss. He let one of his hands glide down to the small of your back and pushed you closer to him. One of your hands rested on his chest, while the other tangled in his hair. 

When your lips parted, you looked at each other and smiled. You bite your lip and looked down. 

“Thank you for tonight,” you said and looked up at Jared.

“You’re welcome,” he winked and slowly started walking away.  
You stood there for a while, watching him go. Then you almost floated back to your hotel room, where Katie sat on the bed ready to interrogate you.


End file.
